


stars in your tears

by atty_qq



Series: cold space [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crying, DNF, Death, Domestic Bliss, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Major injuries, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Scamming, Suffering, Unrequited Love, bad breakup, for like 5 secs, lying, mass conscription, no archive warnings apply: for the angst im dumping on you, serotonin begone, sodomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atty_qq/pseuds/atty_qq
Summary: "whats a soulmate, aunty arty?" bad still had his big green eyes, full of hope.arty smiled gently, smoothing bads errant hair with a calloused hair. she pointed with her bow at the stars, dancing in the space of creation. "we, the stars, undrestood love before eret came along. we tried too many times, gave too much away. a soulmate, bad" her smile turned sad. "a soulmate is the one who can hurt you the worst, cut deepest, make you bleed the most."bad surveyed the perimeter. it was world war two, and he had never felt happier.he would cut deeper than HE had, make more wounds than HE had."bleed out, skeppy," he crooned as skeppy blasted dream with spikes of diamond, dream whirling back into battle. stars rained down onto the apocalyptic scene, bringing with them healing salves for the Allies."feel the stars in my tears."
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, dreamteam are platonic little shits
Series: cold space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. scene 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeeexp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeexp/gifts).



1

it was at a pantheon meeting where skeppy heard the wildfire. the smoke of "did you hear?", embers of "his eyes shine!" and the raw flames of "his entourage…!".

the newest god accepted into the pantheon at long last, bad, had caused this all by being himself while skeppy was delegated to the middle-back.

skeppy found himself staring at the sky at night, tracing patterns in those gems in the sky. his fingers itched to pluck them out of the sky and adorn himself, make himself shine. 

bad, however, was the only one who could touch the strands of light thrown out in nets by the stars. 

he had cobbled bad's story together through little whispers and the cries of the humans:

on the edge of darkness, a god was born with dark velvety black skin and freckles of stardust. when the earth was born, he had plucked both his eyes out to imbue two demigods with powers; one became the moon, and the other the sun.  
his entourage were the stars. they all had the brightest halos of hair, and they were all like sisters to bad.

skeppy had scoffed. who would give up their eyes out of pity? he glanced up at the night sky again. the stars were holding footraces across the sky, leaving streaking wakes of rippling light in the purple darkness. he stared enviously at them. they shone so bright in the sky, and they were so pretty… his mind raced. if bad would give up his eyes out of pity, surely he would help skeppy out…

the next pantheon meeting, skeppy was determined to see bad, at least a little glimpse of him. he had toned down his dressing today, as he had woken up late enough that he'd had to forgo all suggestions made by his entourage of the intricate jewelry he would usually wear, much to his disgust.

the silvery smoke drifted around him, projecting their thoughts into his head. 'why so early? are you meeting someone? who is it? skeppy has a crush, skeppy has a crush, skeppy has a-' skeppy waved a gloved hand lazily through the mist, scattering the tiny fairies still murmuring about him. he straightened his jewels and flicked his hair out of his face, before disappearing into a flash of bright multicoloured light. 

the marble-and-chrome vaulted ceilings of the meeting room spun into view, along with the resplendent silk tapestries hung in graceful curves from the eaves made of shining gold and platinum. skeppy took a single stride forward before seeing bad, the sun, earth and moon engaged in animated conversation with him as he smiled and nodded along, occasionally waving a planet back into orbit in the halo around his horns, or messing with the countless others encircling his arms, legs and neck. as earth and sun slapped each other like squalling children, the moon turned to look directly at skeppy and smile, waving him over. Skeppy felt self conscious as he glided from the arch in the entryway to the great armchair bad was perched on, swaddled in a thin, dark velvet cloak with hardly any gilding, except for a few stars embroidered into the hem. his skin, however… it was a rich, dark black, like the chocolate mousse cakes that skeppy loved to push around on the plate, barely touched at the end of the meal. There was a delicate flush of rose petals stuck to his skin, with little rhinestones of freckles dotting his cheeks and rigid nose. He looked faintly desirable, until he smiled at skeppy, projecting an endearing puppy-dog to any onlooker. skeppy scoffed under his breath before putting on his best smile, the one that tempted humans to gems, the one that would often cause rife on earth, causing dream to cough and hack. it was the smile of greed, thinly disguised with beauty. bad, whose cheeks were already flushed for some reason, deepened in hue until they reminded skeppy of the rubies on a gold filigree necklace currently resting on the moons collarbones. speaking of which…

“why did you call me over, george? Is it about the necklace?” skeppy ran an appraising eye over the gold. “it hasnt been dented, has it? have one of the rubies come loose?” georges smile was soft and luminous, unlike bads. “Oh, no. i am very careful with your gifts. It is rare you give these out...” his index finger ghosted over the curve of the necklace. “it is rare that you deign to share your incredible designs with the rest of us.” he paused to smack at dream, whose flailing hand had bounced off of his fluffy brown hair. “why, i even saw techno with a new gauntlet!” his smile shifted to something more predatory. “You have outdone yourself, skeppy. trying to impress somebody?” 

it was then that bad cut in. “aw, gogy, give him a chance. Maybe hes trying to turn over a new leaf!” his innocence was disarming, skeppy decided as george huffed and turned to the other two. His eyes flicked down to a demure ring on bads left ring finger. “and whats this?” he hummed. “this is one of my older designs,” skeppy mused. “you must have paid a pretty price for this,” his eyes flicked back up to meet bads blank white ones. “or a very big IOU.” bad pursed his lips, and gently pushed skeppys hand off of his hand, which had moved there to examine the ring. “it was a gift, from my sisters,” he murmured. “i-” george yelled out loud, startling the both of them. Bad smiled bashfully at him as phil called the meeting to order, before retreating to the far end of the table, amongst the shadows. 

he really did look like a snippet of space, nestled there amongst the shadows, wrapped in his cloak. his ring was mysterious, too. when skeppy had touched it briefly, hed felt a surge of magic in the simple, silver ring. like an amulet, skeppy mused, but what for?


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so tired. 
> 
> this fic is going to be so slow, my fan can and will outrun it standing still.
> 
> thanks for the kudos and comment, im taking my crumbs and guarding them with my pitiful life.
> 
> gonna swim with the fishes, brb.
> 
> lookit dees: https://youtu.be/WQrJU4PFyTE  
> lulz

2

the following weeks found skeppy poring over older catalogs of his jewelry, trying to find what magic was in that ring while his entourage swirled around him, agitated. a month later, skeppy had given up, and had slunk off to see bad.

Down on earth, it was night where he had set down, and skeppy was in a festival, red lanterns dangling while silk clothes fluttered in the cool night breeze, no doubt dream with his breathing troubles again. the locals were dancing, eating and singing, no doubt celebrating some festival. the moon would know. he always knew. 

skeppy maneuvered his way across town and to the little shrine that he felt on the edge of town, drawn to the gold and jewels adorning it. It was there that he made his first call to bad.

"hullo! whos this?" bads voice rang through the shrine, an apparition of him formed of dust. "oh, hey 'geppy! whyre you calling me?" skeppy beamed at bad. "oh, just to see if you would want to get something together later?"

the apparitions smile wavered. "get...get what, 'geppy?" skeppy inhaled deeply, almost regretting his decision to steal starlight. "get lunch? dinner? whatever you want, really." bads smile reinstated itself, brighter than ever. "ok! when are you free?" skeppy hummed. "are you free now?"  
"mhm, i should be..." bad smiled bashfully as skeppy, looking up at skeppy through thick diamond eyelashes. he has dimples, the mist murmured. how cute. skeppy wafted he mist away before his lips curved into a crescent moon. "if you are free, then meet me on the mountainside, near the spring of youth." bads freckles flickered as he nodded, a silence stealing between them as the dust began to shed. "bye 'geppy!" bad chimed with a lopsided smile, before the dusty figure crumbled.

skeppy waved back the motes.

bad hummed as he walked down the rows of barrels, opening up a dark oak specimen before dipping a finger in and putting it in his mouth. he gasped at the taste, sweet and cool, like what he had always imagined those pale green light shows phil loved to put on for the antarctic empire to watch and wow over. he restrained himself from taking a second dip into the pale gold elixir, instead capping the barrel again and sending dream a quick little thought, telling him to fly up quick. when dream materialized, bad was bouncing up and down on his heels. "dream!" bad beamed. "i have got you… this!" bad turned quickly and uncapped the barrel, letting the buttery light spill out in silken sheets, cocooning them both. dream whistled slowly. "are you sure about this, bad? you could definitely get stronger with this batch." bad waved his hand, dismissing the idea immediately. "those muffinheads living on your domain are makin your lungs and insides terrible. sapnap wants you to have this as well, i sent him a quick thought while you were making your way up here." dream hacked painfully. "did i really take that long? gods, i used to be the fastest in the pantheon. whats happened?' dream laughed sadly. "look at me, dependent on other gods power to keep going. where did those years go? stupid, stupid, stupid..." dream looked up, and ichor was trailing down his chin. "cant take care of myself, cause im too soft to kill those dastardly things on me… how did i get so weak?" bad hushed him an busied himself bringing a padded bench and spooning starlight into his mouth, wiping the blood off of his chin. he shot a quick thought to george, asking him to come quick and tell sapnap to watch earth for awhile. "dream, you silly boy, you arent weak, you just have a big heart. you care, but they dont, theyre at fault for leaving those nasty things around you. muffinheads." bad cooed as dream relaxed into the velvet bench, the fermented starlight doing its magic. bad rested a cool hand over dreams chest, feeling his chest smooth as his breathing ease, feeling the ruptured tissues knit back together, feeling the bones strengthen and his scars fade lightly. bad was watching his hair lose its brittleness when george burst in, rushing with a flask in hand. he unscrewed the silver cap and poured the moonlight inside, filling it to the brim. gently, dream was lifted from the bench as george installed himself. while dreams head was rested on georges lap an having moonlight poured into it, bad busied himself again, tidying up the room. george broke the silence.

"how long do you think hell last again, bad?" the hopelessness was pooling in his chest, acid tearing through his eyes. a silver tear dripped onto one of dreams freckles, making it shine brightly with a dusky peach. a cold feeling swept through the room, crashing against the humble pale stone walls, threatening to seep out. bad sobbed, his body exuding miniature galaxies which glittered with his golden tears. "george, i dont know anymore. i dont-" his chest convulsed as he tried to drag in more air. "i dont know how much longer the starlight can help him, george. whats- whats the use of being a god, if- if you cant even help your friends?" george patted the bench next to him, and bad settled down next to him. "i feel angry. sad, too. well just keep trying, and hoping, and praying that hell get better." georges hand trembled on bads convulsing back as bad tried to drag air into his collapsing lungs. george hummed to bad, trying to calm him down. when bad started shivering, george called to bads favourite aunt. "arty? come here please, were in the brewery room. bads having a collapse." the call cut off quickly as george slumped back onto the velveteen cushions, an idle hand carding through bads hair and the other trying to sweep illness from dreams forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha  
> i can barely remember the plot  
> all i have r sticky notes
> 
> also! self plug, find me on insta @atty_qq  
> please feed my ego  
> thx, keep safe, dont die  
> :))))))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha
> 
> sorry if i kept anyone waiting
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see art for aunt arty, jump over to my IG account @atty_qq
> 
> youre free to do anything with this; within reaseon, of course, and if you credit me ig??

3  
bad woke up in a bed that was not his own. he noticed a pile of dust on the oak floor, noting it down to call the other god back later, whoever they were. he inspected his surroundings, concluding that he was in one of artys many hunting lodges. he downed the bottle of æther, wincing at the cold trickle. he shrugged on the thoughtful linen coat left for him on a fluffy nebula, petting one of the hounds sleeping on the rug. when bad left the lodge, he immediately missed the gentle warmth of the fire, the harsh cold of space gripping him. he stood still to admire the splashes of watercolour on the black canvas of chaos, the stars lighting it up. a meteorite streak split the sky, leaving bruises of nebulae behind after the flash subsided. 

a star had appeared next to him, smiling gently. her hair waved like stalks of grass in the wind, like a luminous halo around her pale skin. bad grinned back at her, waving half awkwardly. "hey, arty."

arty rushed bad. "aw, my little solnyshko! you've grown so!" he relaxed into her arms, smiling. "im not the sun, arty."

she pouted, brushing a strand of light behind bads ear. "you are, in my eyes. the world revolves around you." bad flushed. "that's a bit too much, arty. besides, i need to know something. how can i help dream? hes getting worse; they're in his bones now…"

bad allowed a quiet moment before plowing on. "and sapnaps been edging closer to dreams domain, and hoping he wont notice; but its so slow, and i want- need him healed now! look how its affecting george; hes drifting, and the tides are running wild." bad took her hands in his and clasped them together. 

arty sighed, a plume of plum space blossoming from her mouth. she fiddled with the linen coat around him. "oh, my solnyshko. i cannot help you with this; your friend has planted the weed in him. what more can we do than to trim it? he will not allow you to uproot it, to burn it; those are only temporary, for- look yonder- they are growing more. soon the garden on him will wither, and all we can do is watch." her face drooped, and the millennia seemed to lay on her as lead does on miners. "truly, my child, there is nothing to be done." bad tore his eyes away from the failing thuds of earths heart and sobbed again.

"please, arty," bad begged. "think of something." he sniffed. "ill go now, but remember. think of a solution, no matter how small."

he pressed a careful peck onto her cheek and faded. arty sighed again, the violet hue reddened. 

"my solnyshko, how do i tell you it is your love that does this to him?" she murmured. "how?"

bad alighted on a small wooden platform. he pulled a soft velvet bag out of his smock, shrugging the linen coat off and folding it neatly over a convenient rack. he opened the bag and, holding his breath, shook the dust out. 

"call back sender." bad blew into the dust, opal breath stirring the grains into plumes of sugar in light. the motes coalesced into a shining figure, which was currently munching down on a honey glazed cake. it waved a dusty hand at bad. "'llo bad!"

"skeppy! how've you been?" bad suddenly felt guilty. "sorry i forgot about the meeting; how long did you wait for me?" skeppy grinned lopsidedly. "a bit. i waited for a day." bad pouted, picking at his nails. skeppy noted how he avoided plucking at the silver band, avoided touching it in general, and stored that knowledge.

"aw, skeppy… sorry i forgot; my friend was hurt and i had to help him." bad stuck his lower lip out more, and made puppy eyes at skeppy. "forgive me, sgeppy? pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"

skeppys dust figure laughed. "what the heck is that face? whered you even get it from?!"

bad preened himself, smiling smugly. "i got it from rat. i cant ever refuse him treats when he puts that face on. its cute, isnt it?" bad squawked awkwardly as skeppy started to cackle at him. he laughed so hard that sheets of dust slid off him like the more distant followers of george, sliding into the discussions and babble of their noisier cousins.

"you- must be- really weak then, oh god!" he wheezed out between bads indignant screeches. "that is not remotely charming at all, but oh, well- ill forgive you." he added patronizingly. he chortled to himself a little while more before he realized that bad had gone silent.

bad was scowling, on further inspection. he was completely still, skeppy realised with a chill, devoid of his usual and admittedly comforting fidgeting.

"dont-" skeppy flinched at the single diamond tear that pierced the dark wood, leaving a stain behind. bads voice wavered as he continued: "dont- dont talk about that- about how weak i am; i am trying, i swear…! i am trying. i have been, for the past millennia, to try and- and heal a lost cause!" skeppy watched with detached interest as the planets in orbit around bad pinballed. 

bad flung his hands up into the air, disturbing the motes and sneezing violently. "gah! the dust!" the patterns seemed otherworldly to skeppy, but maybe that was because he wasnt sneezing and causing more to sprout into shimmering existence.

skeppy watched as the planets snapped back into alignment, stifling a chuckle as bad tried to swat a small white globe back into line, the planet playing evasion with his hand. 

skeppy shuffled. "sorry 'bout that, bad… i didnt mean to- to say you werent strong."  
bad laughed, shrugging. "dont worry about it. i shouldntve let my feelings run loose like that as well." skeppy almost shook his head at how gullible bad was. "so! about that meeting… would you be opposed to the idea of dinner?"

bad smiled. "id love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha dream just gotta die 
> 
> æther: the gods and entitys equivalent of water. additives such as enchantments, honey or magic items an transform it. equal to an awkward potion.
> 
> water: georges "followers". they are drawn to him by nature (hence the tides) the water water cycle is just water trying to catch glimpses of gogy in the night sky as clouds.
> 
> aunt arty: leader of the orion constellation, she is bads surrogate aunt/mother. she is proficient at the longbow and has several hounds.
> 
> ps: the milky way is rat.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of alcohol this and next chapter, minor spoiler. TLDR will be in the description, so read it if youre uncomfy with the mentions of alcohol. another reminder in the next chapter summary. skip first para. for the next bits w/o happy juice.
> 
> other wise, this chapter contains:  
> angry gogy  
> bitchy sapnap  
> alcohol (brief mention, 1st para)  
> tired dre  
> drunkboyhalo (1st para)
> 
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to clarify that im not making fun or pointing out anyone with anxiety or anything of the sorts. im not insinuating anything either. i made the characters as such because it was logical: there have been earths before the one described in this story and alsways will be; surely youd have some issues when youre in charge of the upkeep and problems of the mortal realm. alot of the qualities and events described are fiction. this is the only time i will state this.
> 
> thanks.

4

on the wrong side of five bottles of slowness pots, bad started giggling. it was at this point, skeppy realised, that when planning to intoxicate bad to the point of further gullibility, he had not factored in the fact that bad could not handle his alcohol. he was, after all, trying to catch an air sprite which was collecting the soiled dishes off of the dining table. skeppy tried to make conversation.

"so… how did you like dessert?" skeppy leaned forwards, resting his head on his palms. bad giggled, then hiccuped, turning his attention away from the harrassed air sprite. he was flushed with the warmth of alcohol. "was… was niiiice…" he hiccuped again, his body shaking. he then slumped over on the table and started snoring. skeppy almost screamed. so close, yet so far; he sort of wanted to shake bad until he cried alcohol. he immediately dispersed the smoke, muttering annoyedly. no, no, this was not how charms worked. skeppy hummed under his breath as he started to weave.

1000 miles away, in the middle of the atlantic ocean, george was planning a murder.

"george, please. theres no need for such drastic measures, im sure the humans wont make it." george turned around and exploded at sapnap, safely encased in a bubble to keep from extinguishing him. "no, sapnap, they wont! theyve already put out things to observe us, whos to say that they wont go the whole hog and put things on me too!"

sapnap groaned. "please, as if dream would ever let you be violated by that." george scoffed. "easy for you to say. those pests cant even get close to you, even quackitys started to worry about me, and he paints the moon rise and set for me!" sapnap groaned again.

"george, if you dont shut it, im telling dream. and you know how he gets when this issue turns up." george flared. "dont you dare bring dream into this, hes resting and he needs it you asshole. besides, hell just blame tommy, and you and i both know phils not gonna be pleased with him. heck, hell probably be stripped of his powers!"

sapnap whistled. "wow, georgie, never knew you cared about that little runt so much. his wings havent even feathered in yet." georges face twisted into a sneer. "wow, sapnap, never thought youd want to trouble dream. hes the one who has to harbour him, yknow? and do you really want to be set upon by technoblade and wilbur?" 

sapnap laughed loud and hard. "never knew you to be so manipulative, george. im going to do something about tommy. hes been messing up too much and needs to be punished, consequences be damned."

sapnap took a step back. in their rage, theyd been circling around each other like the white sharks outside, agitated. george raised a trembling arm as he felt the tides roll back and dreams presence near the shore. he needed to get away, and now. 

"get out, nick. now." he pointed to the door. "give my regards to karl."

sapnap turned. his voice was ugly as he grated out, "fine, george. but dont come crying when dream dies and youre left alone."

when sapnap leaves, the words skimmed georges skin. it felt like he was being skinned alive. he let a drop of blood caress his face, leak from his eye. then, in an instant, he was altogether inhuman, and ethereal. 

he regained his composure. 

...

he wasnt sure if he could keep it.

500 miles more, on the coast of ireland, dream was taking a death walk.

the cicadas were alive but still. butterflies swept the deathly pale sands with wings of rich velvet blood as bone white fish darted as a spirit does in the rolling shallows, several tides lower today. dreams body was hunched, his breath halting and short.

he let his mind wander like the tide, trying to forget the radiating pain as the mines continued.

it was clear that george was unhappy, but the tides soon turned as they swept up the beach, sending dream skipping into the dirge of cicadas screaming. even so, the coarse linen he had donned was wetted at the hems, his trousers weighed down with briney seawater completely. 

the densely packed sun seemed more baleful than was reasonable as his trousers steamed, the tides slowly baking and backing again, a sure sign that george washaving a crack at the anxiety stick. dream sighed, blowing sand into crude figures.  
george looked disheveled, and was running in a spot on his palm. he held a letter. sapnap, however, looked like a king, trussed up in pretty fabrics and suffocating jewels and just as laid back and content. the sight of the glittering gems made dreams scars ache as he remembered the sudden first pain as a dark blotch etched its way over his skin during a pantheon meeting, remembering as skeppy smiled, twirling a jem between his elegant fingers in a sleight of hands.

dream, frenzied with pain, had thrown himself at the smirking mien, muscling through the restraining arms and wouldve torn skeppy apart had phil not encased them both in hurricanes, skeppys defensive position and sharpened jewels snapped to attention, the cloudy rock twirled ignored and forgotten on clouds. 

a pang burst like a star putting on a show in the middle of his chest, and he grunted.

skeppy had been removed from the panel for causing harm to the main facilitator of worship and offerings, but the pain had continued. dream had shown up to a pantheon meeting in a dark emerald cloak that covered his body, a mask strapped securely onto his face.

the pain subsided. he breathed, shallow and cautious.

somehow, skeppy was readmitted to the bar, and had continued to cause problems. a6d had been his main facet of acting out, being the god of mischief. 

dream stepped back onto a tuft of coarse spinifex, stepped back into reality where he was older, weaker and twice as ruthless. the pain crippled him, and he took a swig from the flask at his side.

"what? can you two not go a minute before fighting? gods, what is it now?" he wiped nectar from his lips.  
sapnap reclined in his seat, and opened his mouth before george, having stopped running a while ago, suddenly disconnected from the call. dream frowned. 

"sapnap, whats happening? i know you guys wont want me to worry, but i need to know." sapnap pursed his lips, shifting on his throne of sand. dream squatted down after a moment of silence. "tell me now, sapnap, or i will call bad."

sapnap grinned as if he had won a major patron city. "try it. hes on a dinner date with skeppy, so hell fry the both of us into banana fritters."

dream tilted his head as he rearranged his feet so that he sat feet straight on the floor next to tiny sapnap. "why the fuck did you mention banana fritters?" sapnap threw his hands up, sending a spray of sand to fly onto dreams mask.

"i dont know!" he and dream stared at each other for awhile before exploding into guffaws, the cicadas falling quiet including the small niggling grub of what happened to george?

…

the cicadas started up again, a symphonic band to hide georges voice. theyd talk about this, later.

right?

george sent the letter off and felt the earth rumble. a tsunami swept a coast.

dream was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so im mostly going to update on mondays and tuesdays. itll still be an irregular schedule, but ill try.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the chap. today, and have a good time ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, guys! (assuming anyones reading this)  
> i hope you guys dont mind the style im writing in; i can always edit if if you guys hate it, just send me a comment or something.
> 
> anyways, i hope you like my fic!
> 
> also, not shipping the real people behind the screen, shipping whats on the screen. and this is just an excuse to basically reenact a more dramatic, heavily edited and added to version of wuthering heights.
> 
> (if you havent read it yet, its good.)
> 
> anyways, please enjoy :)))))))))))


End file.
